


Curiosidade

by dyocrush



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/F, Female Byun Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Pianist Byun Baekhyun, Singer Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyocrush/pseuds/dyocrush
Summary: A curiosidade leva a muitas coisas, como os beijos escondidos trocados pelas melhores amigas, Baekhee e Kyungin. Ou até mesmo, a cruzar mais uma linha fina da amizade entre as garotas, quando Kyung sente a necessidade de testar se os dedos da pianista são bons apenas para tocar o instrumento.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 5





	Curiosidade

**Author's Note:**

> Eu escrevi isso em 2018 e achei hoje no fundo do meu Docs e tava com uma super saudade de postar alguma coisinha. Decidi fazer uma revisão meia boca e publicar. É uma das primeiras vezes que publico algo tão gráfico tsrsr espero que esteja aceitável. Boa leitura!

Kyung aplaudiu orgulhosa a amiga ao mesmo tempo em que as pernas curtas corriam para entrar na sala de música do colégio. Chegou a tempo de ouvir um pouquinho de Baekhee ensaiando no piano a canção para o show de talentos; não é por Baekhee ser sua melhor amiga e ter uma boca muito boa, mas a moça é super talentosa e deixa no chinelo Park Chanyeol, o pianista oficial da escola. 

— Nem sei por quê ainda me surpreendo com o seu talento, Baek. — A risada fofa completou a fala de KyungIn que já estava ao lado da garota sentada, acariciando os cabelos longos da amiga.

— Eu que digo isso pra você. Aliás, a mocinha já ensaiou hoje? Esse prêmio é nosso. — Baekhee dizia olhando nos olhos de Kyung fingindo estar brava, mas o sorriso sapeca a denunciava. Baek agarrou o pulso da garota de cabelos vermelhos e curtos a colocando ao seu lado no banquinho estreito do instrumento. 

Trocaram olhares cheios de ternura, então verificaram se a porta estava mesmo fechada para finalmente juntarem os lábios. Se sentiam no paraíso com as bocas em contato, Baek agarrou um pouco do cabelo curtinho da nuca da amiga, enquanto Kyung abria mais os lábios, os dedos em um carinho gostoso na bochecha de Baekhee. Já estavam nessa de trocar uns beijinhos a algum tempo, era algo de amigas e que era bom para passar o tempo.

— Quer cantar algo? Eu posso acompanhar no piano. — Questionou Baek quando se separaram e Kyung parecia mais quieta que o comum, a ponta dos dedos brincando com a barra da saia.

— Hoje eu não tô muito afim, Baek. — Devolveu Kyung com um sorriso brotando nos lábios grossos e Baekhee sentia que coisa boa não viria da amiga que olhava de suas mãos em cima do piano para seu rosto com uma expressão de curiosidade. — Hum, Baek, eu queria saber se seus dedos são tão bons pra certas coisas quanto são pra tocar piano.

Uma das principais características de Kyung, era que a baixinha não tinha vergonha de pedir o que queria ou expor suas vontades. Chegava até mesmo a ser cara de pau em alguns momentos.

Baek engasgou com a saliva entendendo o significado das palavras recheadas de ambiguidade da amiga. Tossiu um pouco mais com os tapas que a amiga deixava em sua costa enquanto sussurrava múltiplos “respira, mulher”. Depois de conseguir finalmente respirar, Baek olhou pro rosto da amiga sentindo as bochechas queimaram. Não que o pensamento de fazer algo a mais com a cantora nunca tenha lhe interessado só que ver a amiga insinuando isso na sua frente era bem diferente.

— O que disse, Kyung? — Tentou dizer séria não se abalando com o sorriso cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções direcionados a sua pessoa. 

— Eu só quero saber se você é realmente boa com os dedos. Só curiosidade, Baek. — Deixou o sorriso tomar conta de seu rosto enquanto arqueava as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva. 

  
  
  


A curiosidade leva a muitas coisas inclusive a Baek com uma mão firmemente na cintura de Kyung a segurando no banco enquanto a outra estava ocupada debaixo dos panos da saia da amiga com os dedos fazendo movimentos perfeitos no clitóris de KyungIn que se permitia apenas morder os lábios e segurar firme os cabelos próximos a nuca de Baekhee.

Kyung continuaria com os olhos fechados aproveitando do prazer gerado pelos movimentos da amiga se não fosse pelos lábios macios roçando no lóbulo de sua orelha e sussurrando com a voz gostosa para que KyungIn abrisse os olhos e olhasse Baek trabalhando. 

— Seu pedido é uma ordem. — Devolveu Kyung dando seu melhor sorriso e abrindo os olhos mirando os olhos rasgadinhos e pequenos de Baekhee. 

Baek grunhiu com a provocação de Kyung, descendo os dedos que trabalhavam no clitóris em direção a vagina, os encostou e os forçou de leve contra a entrada já úmida testando se Kyung estava pronta, levantou o olhar mirando novamente os olhos da amiga arqueando uma das sobrancelhas e repetindo o movimento, recebeu com gosto a expressão de Kyung que mordeu o lábio inferior e prendeu a respiração em expectativa. 

Baekhee largou a cintura de Kyung descendo a mão que fez questão de apertar firmemente uma das coxas grossas enquanto passeava a mão até que enfim a levou de encontro a semelhante, a mesma voltando a massagear o clitóris enquanto um dos dedos da outra eram inseridos lentamente na vagina de Kyungsoo que prendeu novamente a respiração. Com um dos dedos longos de Baek completamente inseridos e dois da outra mão massageando o protuberância um pouco acima, Baekhee era agraciada com os gemidos baixos de Kyungsoo resultante do trabalho realizado pelos seus dedos. 

Quando sentiu Kyung mais molhada Baek inseriu mais um de seus dígitos compridos os movimentando de forma mais rápida e repetida, não diminuindo o movimento dos dedos na região do clitóris. Kyung ja sentia o corpo cada vez mais quente e as pernas vacilarem quando Baek inseriu um terceiro dedo o curvando em conjunto com os anteriores fazendo a amiga sentir o orgasmo cada vez mais perto, Baek sabendo disso retraiu os movimentos os deixando mais lentos; quando os dedos estavam completamente inseridos os curvava e quando os trazia para frente o fazia de forma lenta e provocativa, sentia Kyung tremendo em seus dedos mas não diminuía os movimentos seguiam no ritmo lento/rápido e os dedos trabalhando em círculos no clitóris. 

Sentiu Kyung chegar ao seu orgasmo com as unhas curtas arranhando a sua nuca e puxando o cabelo suado da região, a moça estava completamente entregue e satisfeita nos seus dedos.Os gemidos foram diminuindo gradativamente como os movimentos, até deixaram de existir e Baekhee finalmente retirar os seus dedos debaixo da saia de Kyung, ajudando a amiga a se sentar no banco novamente já que ainda respirava com dificuldade e estava com as pernas bambas. Selou a bochecha direita de Kyung, em seguida a testa, a pontinha do nariz, a outra bochecha e finalmente a boca carnuda completamente avermelhada.

— Que tal, Kyung? Gostou da resposta? Ou precisa de outra mais convincente? Meus dedos tão sempre a disposição. 

  
  


Os dedos de Baekhee, com toda a certeza, não eram eficientes só na tarefa de tocar piano. 

Kyung ainda estava sorrindo mole pelo orgasmo recente, sentindo se leve e satisfeita por não guardar seus pensamentos apenas para si. 

Arriscou se, atravessando mais uma linha, trazendo os lábios secos perto da orelha da amiga, os umedecendo e sussurrando com a voz rouquenha.

  
  


— Eu amei, linda. Agora quero que você me pergunte se minha boca faz mais do que cantar. - A moça era incansável, sorrindo pela forma como Baek pareceu suspirar nervosa pela conotação das palavras.

Aquela sala de música ainda testemunharia muitos momentos entre as amigas que estavam muito satisfeita com o caminho que a relação estava tomando, poderiam pensar no coração acelerado não somente pela excitação depois.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> E ai? To sempre no twitter: uttkaisoo


End file.
